Heaven Forbid
by duchessduchie
Summary: The only way to get Spinelli out of Maxie’s life was if Maxie decided to remove him from her life. But how would Mac guide Maxie into doing that? Enter Dr. Matt Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ignition

Maxie Jones always thought that she could smell a setup from miles away but she was proven wrong on a fateful day in April. It was a Sunday, April 26 to be exact, and spring was in the air. All of the snow from the horrible February snow blizzard had melted away just scarce little puddles of water remained. Maxie was on her way to meet Mac for brunch at a new dinner he liked called the Beat.

The Beat was just a block away from his precinct and in spite of the fact that it had only been open for a month it was _the_ cop hangout.

Mac had been needier than usual since her latest misstep and the Robin does- she- or-doesn't-she- have- PPD situation. The misstep was when she had been stupid (his word not hers) enough to run into a burning hospital after that criminal (again his word not hers) Spenalli to save him. The Robin situation threw everyone through a loop. No one ever expected that sort of thing to happen to their family let alone to Robin.

Maxie pushed open the heavy glass door of the Beat and entered. Oldies tunes were playing over the speaker system but could barley be heard of the loud clamor of male voices. Everyone was wearing black and blue, even the waitresses who appeared to be the only females in the dinner with the exception of Maxie. Obliviously none of these people have read her article "Bye Bye Black- Hello Color" in the latest Crimson issue.

Maxie entrance drew some attention not only because she was female because she was dressed in a open pastel canary yellow trench coat, a royal purple silk chiffon top, a fifties inspired sky-blue full pleated skirt, and pastel canary yellow spike heels. She glanced around the room for Mac, noting the appreciative male glances, while she looked. Spotting him to her left in the last booth along the large window she headed toward him not before slowly brushing back a lose curl that had fell over her eye.

Mac had yet to notice her and it looked like he was deep in a serious conversation with some guy. Maxie assumed that it was probably one of his dull buddies from the precinct. When she was just three feet from Mac he glanced up from his conversation and saw her. He smiled up at her as she leaned down and kissed Mac on the cheek and greeted him. Maxie stood back up and turned her attention to the man sitting directly across from Mac. Instead of finding one of Mac's buddies, as she had expected, she saw the familiar face of Dr. Matt Hunter. Her eyes narrowed her mouth opened and "Are you stalking me?" came out.

Matt just smiled back at her in that annoying (her words) way of his and replied. "Maybe I should be asking you that question since I was here first."

Somehow Maxie eyes managed to narrow even more and latest Matt and Maxie verbal battle began.

While Matt and Maxie were busy trading insults Mac just sat back and watched with a small smile, scratch that, smirk on his face.

*****

Although women are the sex known for sneakiness and underhandedness men could also be just as sneaky and underhanded – especially concerned fathers of daughters. Now Mac is not Maxie's biological father but as far as anyone is concerned, including Maxie, he is her father for better worse. In the case of Maxie, most of the time it has been worst- well at least since she hit puberty. Don't get Mac wrong he loves Maxie to death but Maxie has not made the best (or legal) decisions in life-well not the type of decisions this Police Commissioner would like to see anyway.

After the devastating loss of Georgie, Mac really saw the woman that Maxie could become. She gave herself direction. She set her eye on the Kate Howard fashion thing and she got it. Mac still didn't know exactly what Maxie did but what he did know is that Maxie is dedicated to it and she has become a workaholic. Imagine that! The only bad or negative thing in Maxie life was that pesty criminal and bad influence Damien Spinelli.

The sooner Mac got Maxie away from Spinelli (aka the criminal) the better. Maxie's savior (and savior of his sanity) was going to be Dr. Matt Hunter. Originally he considered charging the criminal with something just to get away from Maxie but since Maxie seems unnaturally attached (and willing to commit illegal acts to save it, I mean, him) he scratched that plan. The only way to get the criminal out of Maxie's life was if Maxie decided to remove him from her life. But how would Mac guide Maxie into doing that? It took Mac some time before he figured out a plan. The plan was sneaky, underhanded, and perfect!

After deep thought Mac developed the theory that if Maxie had a _man_ (yes, that was a shot at the criminal) in her life she would eventually become so enraptured with him that she would start to greatly reduced her time with Spenelli. Eventually she would come to realize that the criminal is completely unneeded in her life. All Mac needed was the man to be Maxie's lure away from the criminal. Enter Dr. Matt Hunter.

Why Dr. Matt Hunter? That's a good question. One of the biggest problems about living in Port Charles is that nearly everyone is involved in the Mob or related to someone in the Mob. Mac was not going to have any child of his involved with anyone in the Mob if he had anything to say about it or could do about it. There really were only two places in Port Charles to look for non-mob pool of males the Police and the Hospitals. Since he really didn't want Maxie involved with anyone with a dangerous job he ruled out the Police. That left the hospitals. Aren't hospitals supposed to be a safe place? Since Mac didn't like Mercy General that left General Hospital. As of late is seemed that the hospital has hardly any males in Maxie's age range. So really his only choice was Dr. Matt Hunter.

Mac would have picked Matt for other reasons. Maxie obviously knew him because of all the complaints and phone calls that Maxie had made to Mac about Matt living with them. Mac's favorite call had to be the one that Maxie called to inform Mac that Matt was having "unbelievable loud sex" she even added in a shocked tone "in the middle of the afternoon." All of that just to get Matt kicked out of the house. Obviously, Matt got under her skin and that is the type of guy that Mac needs for his plan.

One of the perks about being Police Commissioner is that he has access to everyone's criminal record including their Juvenal record. In addition to checking to see if Matt had a record (which he didn't- not even a parking ticket) he also did some checking into Matt's past and was more than pleased with what he found. Of course, this is not the time or the place to reveal Matt's past before he arrived in Port Charles but all will be reveled in good time. Let's just put it this way Maxie will not be disappointed. Unlike Mac who would be even more disappointed if Maxie kept up with the criminal.

After all just look at Matt and then Spinelli, do you really think that Spinelli is going to be a much of any compotation to _Dr._ Matt Hunter? Of course not, so long as Matt had a little help from Mac. Mac smiled into his coffee cup as he drank his morning coffee and observed the passionate argument between the two key players in his plan. Glancing from Maxie's arm waving to Matt's smirks back to Maxie fighting back a smile to the mischievous glint in Matt's eyes and back to Maxie's narrowing of her eyes Mac knew this plan of his was going to work and then he heard Maxie snap out to him, "Until you are done conversing with the conceited-one I will be over at the counter. Not waiting patiently."

Okay, maybe Matt was going to need a lot of help from him.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know it been a long time since I first posted but here is the next chapter. No matter how long it takes I am planning to finish this. I hate it when someone just abandons a fic with no intention of finishing it. I will finish this.

_Chapter Two: Human_

Dr. Matt Hunter was surprised last night to receive a call from his former landlord and uncle to his sister in-law. Mac had invited Matt to brunch the next day and Matt didn't feel inclined to go until Mac causally threw in that Maxie was going to be there too. Matt didn't understand why Mac was inviting him to brunch (especially if Maxie was going to be there) because although Matt lived under his roof for some time they did not spend much time talking. Actually, the only time they did talk it was always about Maxie. To be accurate it was Matt trying to rebuff Maxie's false claims made against him while not trying to call Maxie an out- an-out liar. Matt did have to hand it to her she had quite the vivid imagination.

Maxie was intriguing to him. Before arriving in Port Charles and meeting Maxie, women just never said no to him- well not since Suzie Peachum (4th grade people). He really couldn't understand how she could resist him, them together . . . between the sheets. It was plain to see that they had chemistry. Just look at how they flight and flirt. He was a passionate man. Maxie was a passionate woman. Why don't they be passionate together . . . without any clothes on? It made perfectly logical sense to Matt. For some odd reason Maxie hasn't come to that conclusion . . . yet. Matt had every intention of making sure Miss Maxie Jones would come to that conclusion as well.

As much as Matt enjoyed their fight and flirt it was starting to get a bit old so he moved onto an active pursuit of Miss Jones. The pursuit has been enjoyable so far- he even got a date with her. It really wasn't so much as a date as him escorting her to a work function (a gallery opening) but progress is progress. Did you know that some guy actually asked for his business card?

However, ever since their sort-of-date things had been at a standstill. Maxie owed him another date, a real honest-to-goodness date, thanks to Lulu and his black mailing skills (desperate times, desperate measures). He had yet to call her about the promised date. Matt knew that the longer the wait the greater the satisfaction when he finally got what he wanted-Maxie. He really did. But he wanted to move to the _"fun"_ part. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he means when he says_ "fun."_ The problem was he was a 100 percent sure on how exactly to craft the date to ensure that the _fun_ part would happen. Not that he expected the fun part to happen on the first date. Hoped? Hell, yah.

Matt knew that he probably should not have made that comeback response to Maxie's "are you stocking me?" remark but come on! She bated him first and he _was_ here first. Well, one thing led to another and she got ticked off at him - again.

As Maxie started to turn to huff away Matt reached out his right arm to grab her right arm. He had to stop her. He really didn't want her to leave and she really was supposed to have brunch with him . . . and Mac. But it was curious that she was clueless that he was going to be here for brunch. Mac must have just forgotten to tell her.

"Hold on Maxie. Before you arrived we were just talking about Robin and Patrick."

Matt immediately saw Maxie switch into family-mode. She stopped moving and concern flashed across her face. She even let Matt gently pull her down to sit next to him across from Mac. She didn't even notice that Matt held her hand longer than needed.

It was low to use family in such away (as in further himself with a woman) but desperate times call for desperate measures (had he already said that yet?). He was starting to get desperate to get her into his be- . . . uh . . . arms?

Mac and Matt hadn't been talking about Robin and Patrick. The truth was they were engrossed in a conversation about sports.

Matt shot a look over at Mac to see if he was going to contradict him but Mac just had a look of surprise that he quickly covered up with a look of gratitude. That was odd.

The three of them just sat there for a moment looking at each other until Maxie broke the silence with, "Well what happened?"

At the same time Mac and Matt both answered.

"Well you see Patrick-"

"Uh, Robin, uh-"

Mac and Matt looked at each other. Not sure what to say.

"I am still waiting guys."

Matt answered for the both of them. "It Robin and Patrick."

Maxie looked at Matt expectantly for more, and even did a typical Maxie hand motion for continuing. "Things are even more tense than usual. They had an argument. A very public argument."

"Umpf. That's nothing new" interrupted Maxie.

"No, I guess it's not. Patrick accused Robin of cheating on him."

"What?!?!" Exclaimed Maxie and Mac. Matt who had looked down at the table before revealing that piece of information jerked his head up and looked at Mac. Matt thought that was the reason that Mac had called to invite him to brunch- to discuss the latest in the ongoing saga of Patrick and Robin. By the look on Mac's face he obliviously knew nothing about it. Then why did Mac invite him to what was going to be a father daughter brunch?

"No way. Robin would never do that Matt. I know my cousin and that is not possible. Your brother on the other hand-"

Matt raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I am just telling you what happened. Don't shoot the messenger."

While Maxie and Mac engaged in a lively conversation about the latest piece of news Matt said nothing and just sat in his seat looking at Maxie.

She looked beautiful. Well, Maxie always looked beautiful, but today she looked more so than usual. Maybe it was the hair. It was in curls today. It made her look softer, kinder, and more attainable. His eyes swept over her face then swept down from her eyes, to her lips were he locked on to that point for some time. After licking his lips his eyes swept down her long neck and paused to stare at her chest (It's a male thing). He craned his neck a bit more to the left to see if he could see a hint of her bra or cleavage- either would work for him. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck pricked up and he felt as if someone was staring at him.

His eyes left the area of Maxie's chest to look at her face. She was looking at Mac. It wasn't Maxie that was looking at him. Matt turned his head from Maxie's direction to Mac's. Mac was staring at him staring at Maxie's chest.

Shit.

***

For some reason parents (especially fathers) like to think that a boy's intentions to their daughter are completely platonic. As Mac observed Matt ogle Maxie it was very apparent that Matt feeling towards his daughter were not platonic. Mac resigned himself to that fact (as much as it pained him to do so) simply because his plan required that of Matt. At least Matt had the decency to look embarrassed when he caught by him ogling Maxie and he did redirect his gaze to her face. His eyes had remained there for the past 25 or so minutes, even when he was ordering, his eyes never left her face. Perfect.

Somehow Matt had managed to redirect conversation away from the endless drama that was Robin and Patrick to work stories. Mac hadn't had a chance to put a word in edgewise for Matt and Maxie were too busy trying to one-up the other on stories.

As conversation continued Mac saw Maxie's snotty/bratty shell start to fall away a bit, after all she was _Maxie_. After a bit, she gave up trying to fight back her smiles. A big smile was plastered on her face now. He really hadn't seen her laugh and smile this much since before the loss of his other little girl- dear Georgie. It did him good to see her like that-laughing and smiling.

Mac started to tune-back into the conversation after hearing an escalation of voices, hinting at the possibility (translation: likelihood) of another one of Maxie and Matt arguments was starting to brew. He caught on that Maxie had just was just finishing a tale about a model with less than model behavior, winning the worst experience at work and they were now competing on the funniest story.

"That doesn't count. It didn't happen to you-" said Maxie.

"It still is the funniest of stories" retorted Matt.

"You're lying. There is no way that is a true story." accused Maxie.

"I swear. I'm not. My ex-roommate, from medical school, was in the ER when a man came into the ER and yelled that his wife is going to have their baby in the cab outside. Well, naturally he ran out to the cab, lifted up the woman's dress, and began to take off her underwear to deliver the baby. Too bad he didn't realize earlier that there were several cabs and he was in the wrong one."*

Mac, who was sipping his coffee, started choking as his coffee went down the wrong pipe after at hearing the punch line. Matt and Maxie attention had been centered on each other turned to look at Mac after hearing his choking sounds.

"Coffee went down the wrong way" informed Mac.

"Well, you lose" stated Maxie turning back to Matt.

"You cracked a smile" commented Matt.

Choosing to ignore his comment Maxie said while gesturing in the air with her hands "It didn't happen to you. Case closed. I win." She added a shrug at the end to emphasize the finality of her comment.

Just as Matt was about to retort Maxie's cell went off. Maxie grabbed for her Chanel clutch to retrieve her cell. It was a text. Sighing as she rose from the booth, quickly informing them that ever-so-needy Kate needs her "_now_." Maxie quickly kissed Mac on the cheek. As she turned to walk toward the door she paused for the briefest of seconds to look at Matt, she opened her mouth, then closed it fast, then opened it once more to quickly blurt out a "bye Matt." Then she was darting to the door as fast as her high heels would allow.

Mac watched Matt's reaction to Maxie. At first he had this dazed look of confusion on his face as if he was trying to process and figure out what exactly had happened.

Mac on the other hand knew what had just passed. Maxie had acknowledged Matt and not in a pest- that-I-would-like-to-step-on-and-kill-if-I-wasn't-wearing-such-pretty-shoes way, but as human being or at least something very close to that. He even swore that Maxie had a partial smile on her face as she was heading to the door. Or maybe it was Mac's own mind playing tricks on him just to ease his conscience for what he was about to do. It was time to give Matt a little gentle shove in the right direction. This really was going to be too easy. Wasn't it?

Mac was finishing up his cup of coffee when Matt turned around from the door that Maxie had just exited out of.

"I guess that I should get going" said Matt

"Oh no, don't. Sit. Stay. I wanted to have a chat with you about something very important."

The tone in Macs voice let Matt know that it was not so much a request as an order.

_Next chapter_

_The elevator door dinged_

_It's just dinner. Nothing more. _

_He just couldn't get her off._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hungry Eyes

The sound of furious typing pierced the silence of Crimson's office. Maxie Jones, former ne'er-do-well, was fast a work on a Friday night. Pausing from her work she glanced down at the clock at the bottom of her screen. It was 9:43. With a deep humph she sat up straight in her chair and returned to her article "Death to the LBD." Just seconds after she resumed writing she heard the ding of the elevator signifying that the elevator arrived at the Crimson floor. She didn't bother glancing behind her knowing exactly who would be stepping out of that elevator . . . the "Coincided One", as Spinelli had aptly deemed, Dr. Matt Hunter.

For the past three Fridays at around 9:45 he would exit the elevator and then proceed to annoy and pester her. Annoy: as in continue to ask her out. Pester: as in not give up. That man just couldn't take no for an answer! Maxie was sure if that damn arrogant conceited doctor would have said something to her other than "Try to be more careful" when they first met (after _he _ran into _her_) things would have been so different. For one thing she wouldn't be this . . . _frustrated_.

If Maxie was being truthful deep, deep, deep . . . (and one more) deep down, she still wanted him in the most primitive of ways. Of course, Maxie has a very good explanation why still wanted that Coincided One. He's healthy, attractive, and male. She happens to have a very healthy sexual appetite. Therefore, it was only natural that somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep down she would still be attracted to him even after finding out what an arrogant self-absorbed ass he was. A few months ago she would have gone out with him and/or slept with him in spite of his personality but that was B.S. (**B**efore **S**pinelli).

She has Spinelli now. He is her essential person. Her essential person that just couldn't get her off! Not that he was bad he was just . . . lacking . . . something. No matter what she/they tried nothing worked. Maxie just refused to believe that her essential person couldn't get her off!

On the other hand, after being with Spinelli she could now beat Meg Ryan at a fake orgasm contest.

Why is it that males need a woman to_ rave_ about their bedroom skills afterwards? If the guy did it right he should _know_ that their partner was satisfied.

That is one, of a few reasons, why late on a Friday night she was still at work. Another reason was that she was going to be the next Kate Howard. Except she will be way more hot and have a fashion empire- not just a magazine- like Kate does. Maxie relished the thought of having her own fashion empire with her own assistants to terrorize.

Maxie's dreams where interrupted by the uninvited Coincided One

"Hello Maxie. What you working on?"

Maxie debated on whether or not to even bother to answer him. But she had learned the longer that she ignored him the longer he remained. With a big deep pained sigh she replied, "An article."

"About what?"

"LBD."

Matt had a puzzled look on his face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him mouthing the letter trying to figure out what LBD meant. She rolled her eyes.

Matt gave up and asked "LBD?"

"Little. Black. Dress."

"Why the abbreviation? Was little black dress to much of a mouth full?"

Maxie turned to look up at Matt who was hovering above her in his typical way, she stared right in to his eyes and snottily replied, "Yes."

Matt ignored her tone and pressed on. "I have been working on an article for the New England Journal of Medicine about how the blooding clotting-"

"That's nice" interrupted Maxie in a tone that made it clear that it was not nice.

Matt persisted "We have things in common."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Snapped Maxie.

Shrugging his shoulders he replied. "No. Not really."

Maxie resumed her typing. Matt just stood there hovering. Maxie knew he wasn't going to leave until he asked her out. She would have to just give him a good lead-in to ask her out. The sooner he asked her out the sooner he would leave and then she could get back to her work. It's not like she likes to be pursued. "It is a Friday night. Isn't there some desperate insecure woman you could go hit on?"

"I'd miss your delightful company."

She frowned at him.

"You know you did point out that it is a Friday night. We could go somewhere together?" He was smiling at her as if that was all it would take to get her to agree.

"I have work."

"Another time?"

"I have Spinelli." Shot back Maxie

"Yes, the ever suave Jackal. Your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend" snapped out Maxie. She was really getting annoyed at people saying that.

"Right. Does he know that?" Questioned Matt.

Why did people keep asking her that stupid question?

"Spin and I don't need labels." Retorted Maxie.

"Everyone needs labels. That is how we, humans, operate."

"What are you psychologist as well as a surgeon now?"

"I took some classes" causally responded Matt. Maxie returned to her article hoping that would hint to Matt that he should stop hovering and leave.

She heard rustling of a plastic bag. She looked up expecting to see Matt but he wasn't standing over her but over at Lulu's desk. He was pulling out from a bag what looked to be to-go boxes. How did she miss the bag earlier?

"What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Maxie.

"I brought you dinner since you don't ever seem to want to go out. I thought that we could eat in."

"I'm not hungry."

"I am."

Matt then had the nerve of sitting down in Lulu's chair and open up a to-go box!

Maxie's eye just grew wide in shock of his behavior. She was just going to ignore him she told herself.

Maxie suddenly thought that she smelled Alfonzo's Chicken Parmesan. It must be her mind playing a trick on her because she was just talking to Mac today about going to Alfonzo's on Elm Street. She sniffed the air. It was definitely Alfonzo's Chicken Parmesan; her absolute favorite food in the world. She felt her mouth water at the thought of the Chicken Parmesan. She glanced over at Matt who was engrossed in the food he was eating. He looked up at her and asked "Do you want some? It's good."

He even wiggled his fork back and forth, as if she was a child that would give in to the mouth water scent of Alfonzo's Chicken Parmesan.

She bit her lip, debating on whether or not to say yes. She was so busy today that she only had a quick bite of a bagel, an orange, and three skim lattés. Maybe she was hungry after all.

"Come on Maxie. Everyone got to eat. Trust me I'm a Doctor."

Her treasonous stomach grumbled in hunger. Matt laughed and hand her a to-go box full of Alfonzo's Chicken Parmesan.

"If I eat this" Maxie motions with her index finger between the both of them "doesn't count as a date."

Matt just smiled at her and said "I wouldn't dare to presume."

Maybe Matt wasn't that much of an ass after all.

***

"You look happy today" stated Patrick to Matt as Patrick approached Matt at the nurse's station.

Matt was happy. He had a great Friday, Saturday was a breeze, and he was going to be done with his shift as soon as he dropped off his paperwork to the nurse's station.

Mac stopped by the hospital on Friday looking for Robin. Somehow Mac had forgot that she didn't work on Fridays, which was a bit odd considering that Robin hadn't worked a single Friday since Matt had arrived in Port Charles. But Matt shrugged it off. Everyone has their moments of forgetfulness.

Mac's arrival at General Hospital just happened to coincide at the same time Matt was supposed to take a break. The two of them ended talking over coffee in the cafeteria.

Ever since that breakfast when Mac kept him after Maxie had left "The Beat" all those weeks ago, the two had sort-of bonded. The two of them ended up talking about Maxie. To clarify Matt listened to Mac talk about Maxie. Mac wanted to talk to Matt about Maxie because Matt was "so close to Maxie age" and they were both so "career-focused and driven." It was during that conversation at "The Beat" that Matt learned a very interesting tidbit which he had used to try and wear down Maxie into agreeing to finally have a date with him. Mac was concerned at how much she was working. Especially how late she worked on Friday. . . EVERY FRIDAY. This Friday Mac reiterated that how he was still concerned about how much Maxie worked especially on Friday nights. Mac explained how she never has time to go with him to her favorite Italian place, "Alfonzo's", on Elm Street. Mac was going to try to bring her favorite, Chicken Parmesan, to her work that Friday evening but work came up, which was unfortunate because Maxie had "no self-control when it came to Alfonzo's Chicken Parmesan."

"I had a date on Friday. How's my niece doing?"

"Emma's is doing good. Nice deflect. But who was your mystery date?"

"Just a woman."

"Just a woman? Why the reluctance? You generally love to try to rub it into my happily-married-face the women you 'see'" teased Patrick.

"Fine. She is a blond, smoking hot, and workaholic."

"Are you going to see her again?" questioned Patrick.

"Maybe."

Patrick's interest was piqued. Matt loved to share details of the supposedly glorious life of a bachelor. Something was up. This woman had left Matt smiling days after the date. So Patrick pressed on with the teasing and inquiry.

"Maybe?"

Matt rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, a move that he only made when he was nervous. Matt repeated his previous statement of "Maybe.".

"Maybe you two should come over for dinner so Robin and I can meet her."

"I don't think so."

"What? Not the type you take home to meet the family. You don't think that Robin would like her."

"I'm pretty sure that Robin would love her."

"Really?" Patrick was definitely curious about this mystery lady now.

"Really" emphasized Matt "as nice as it was to have this brother bonding moment my shifts up and I'm going."

"You can stop by and see Emma if you want" offered Patrick.

"Na, I think all just stop by Jake's for a quick drink. It's late and I don't want to disturb Robin or Emma. I'll stop by tomorrow."

*****

Matt entered Jake's and was surprised to see a familiar blond sitting in a corner table with three empty shot glasses on the table and knocking back a fourth. He ordered a Beer and a shot before making his way over to Maxie.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he sat down across from her and slid the shot over to her as a peace offering.

"I got a promotion to Jr. Editor." She picked up the offered shot.

"Congratulations but shouldn't you be celebrating with your 'Essential One'?" Questioned Matt.

Maxie knocked the shot back and replied "He proposed today."

A look of surprise crossed Matt's face and he responded with an eloquent "Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?" snapped Maxie.

"Well has he met you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Maxie motioned to Jake to bring more shots over.

"Look. You and I are not that marring kind." Maxie started to interrupt but Matt pressed on.

"When you and I were at Robin and Patrick's wedding you made it clear to me that you were happy for them but you aren't the marring kind"

"That was then-"

"And this is now? Come on Maxie. A person just doesn't do a complete 360, especially with your family history of marriage, because they met 'The One_._'I can promise you that Spinelli is not your' 'The One.'

She shot Matt a glare that screamed you-better-clarify-that-before-I-am-tempted-to-slap-you-again.

"You have goals and dreams. You want to have your own magazine and then a fashion empire. Spinelli . . . Spinelli is just not going to understand that. I know that, your friends know that, your family knows that, and you know that somewhere deep down you know that. You're just in denial."

"I happen to love him" stated Maxie just as her phone started ringing on the table. Matt and Maxie both looked to down to see who was calling. Spinelli's name flashed across the screen. Maxie reached for her phone and muted it. She looked up to find a smirking Matt Hunter who asked her "Are you sure about that?"

Matt was definitely an ass. A big ass concluded Maxie.

Maxie grabbed a shot and knocked it back. Then another . . .

*****

Maxie was drunk. . . really drunk . . . like Frat-Boy drunk.

Maxie once claimed that she could hold her liquor and maybe that is true to a point because Matt had never seen a petite woman like her drink that much in such a short period of time and not be passed out cold. Matt had tried to stop her after a point but well . . . Maxie has a mind of her own and Jake likes her. Eventually Jake cut her off and helped Matt get at least one bottle of water in her. Jake's assistance ended there.

Now Matt was trying to maneuver Maxie down her apartment building hallway to her door which was only another three feet away.

If only Maxie would use her feet.

He had his left arm hooked around her waist, lifting and guiding at the same time. His right hand was resting over Maxie right arm that was looped around his neck. Every few inches she would sag into him, start to giggle, and tell him in a somewhat sincere tone that "He wasn't a big ass."

When Matt finally got them to her door, he propped Maxie up against the door.

Matt slowly asked Maxie "Where are your keys?"

She fumbled through her purse finding them. She started to hand them to Matt but in the exchange the keys missed Matt's hand and keys dropped to floor.

Matt reached down to pick them up. As he stood up straight she started to sway into him as she lost her balance. He grabbed her arms to steady her.

She looked up at him and really looked at him. He felt like he was being sized-up. She muttered to him "You are so not a big ass."

Matt didn't know what to say so he started to say "Uh, thanks-" when he felt Maxie lips against his own. The kiss took Matt by surprise. It took him a second before he gave her the entrance she was demanding. His lips and tongue met hers as each battled for control of the kiss. Maxie ultimately pulled back and whispered against his lips "Come in."

Matt came to his sense. She was drunk. "You're drunk Maxie. Beyond wasted."

She leaned in again to kiss him and said "Come in."

"I-"

"I thought that you liked a woman who went after what she wants." He could believe that he was she just threw back his own words at him while he was trying to do the right thing! Matt shook his head. Only Maxie would do something like that.

She started to kiss up his neck.

"Maxie . . .no."

Maxie continued to work on his neck.

He shoved her away but still held onto her arms to steady her when the door to her apartment flew open and there stood Spinelli all dressed in a suit with a red rose in hand.

Spinelli start to speak to Maxie. "Fair Maximista! Diligently have I been waiting for your return to your hearth and home. I must humble request your answer for the most happiest of happiest questions that I have asked of the dearest one."

Apparently Maxie never gave him an answer.

Maxie looked between Spinelli's hopeful face to Matt's partially smirking face before saying "I think that I am going to be sick" before empting the content of her stomach in her door way.

Maybe he should have had her eat something too.

Next Chapter

_Mac was single handily trying to ruin her life!_

"_The Throes of Passion" repeated Lulu._

_How do you know I was talking about you?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Told You So

Maxie couldn't stop herself from pacing in her living room and muttering "this is bad" over and over again as she waited for Lulu to return.

Maxie hadn't had the best weekend. Yes, she finally got the promotion that she wanted but that joy was obliterated when Spinelli proposed. Then, this morning, she woke up with the worst hangover **ever** only to be nursed by Spinelli, which just made her feel guiltier that she had no desire to marry him. Then to top off a miserable weekend, that started so perfectly, Spinelli proposed again after her hangover diminished, which resulted in the present bad situation.

Maxie had left more than 15 messages on Lulu's cell phone and yet still no Lulu. Lulu should have been home last night but she was mysterious absent never mind the fact that Maxie needed her! Here she is in the middle of a huge disaster and Lulu can't be bothered to check her messages! What an inconsiderate friend!

Maxie heard the door open and saw Lulu enter in yesterday's clothes.

"Where have you been?" demanded Maxie.

Lulu start to answer but Maxie just held her hand up stopping her.

"Save it. I don't care but this is bad Lulu. Really bad. Like when someone wears white wedges in the middle of winter bad!"

"English please?" No matter how long Lulu has worked at _Crimson_ she was sure she would never understand all of these fashion metaphors. Lulu sat down on the couch as Maxie started ranting and raving.

"You know how Spinelli has this ridiculous notion that we should get married? Well, he asked me again." Maxie paused for a moment signaling to Lulu it is her turn to talk.

"How did he take it when you let him down gently? Like we talked about on Saturday."

"I . . I . . . well." When Maxie failed to answer Lulu's question right away, Lulu got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Maxie, you did tell him no. Right?"

Maxie opened and shut her mouth. Maxie really didn't know what to say.

"Maxie spit it out," demanded Lulu.

"I slept with him," blurted out Maxie.

"Maxie! He'll think that was a yes."

"You don't know what it is like to be proposed to for the second time! Don't get judgey with me Lulu. And technically I didn't give him an answer," nitpicked Maxie.

"Maxie he is going to be even more hurt when you tell him that you don't want to marry him." Lulu saw an odd expression flash across Maxie face so she asked "Unless you changed your mind?"

Maxie had started to pace again but stopped dead in her track and screamed "No!" in a calmer and sure tone she added "I can't get married Lulu. Never. Ever."

Lulu had a difficult night and all she wanted to do is go take a shower and change out of her clothes. Maxie had stopped talking and was staring at herself in a mirror over the fireplace. Lulu took that as her cue to leave. As she started to get off the couch Maxie stopped her with "Where are you going?"

"To change my clothes."

"But my situation!" exclaimed Maxie.

"We solved it Maxie," said Lulu in a tired voice, "You tell Spinelli no and that ends the situation that is wearing white in winter bad."

"I said wearing white WEDGES in winter. Wearing white in the winter is so _in" _clarified Maxie. "That marriage thing isn't my really really bad situation."

"What is it then Maxie?" asked an exasperated Lulu.

Maxie was biting at her lip before she started with a few waves of her hand. "You know how sometimes people say stuff they really don't mean in the height of passion?"

Lulu just shot her a look to continue. Lulu had no clue where this was going.

"Well . . See I . . ." Maxie started to bite her lip again. Lulu at this point didn't care where this was going so she gave Maxie an ultimatum. "You have to the count of five before I leave for a shower. Starting now. One."

"I .. ."

"Two . . . Three"

"Sort . . ."

"Four."

Lulu turned her back and started to walk out the room when Maxie shouted "I sort of called out Matt's name instead of Spins."

Lulu turned around to face Maxie trying to put together what exactly Maxie meant and asked "When you mean called out your mean during-"

Maxie nodded. "During the Throes of Passion. Spin's words not mine."

"What did you do after?" This was getting interesting so Lulu sat back down on the couch.

"We just sort of lied there. Not talking. Not touching. It was really awkward." Maxie glanced at Lulu whose face clearly screamed "duh" when Maxie said awkward. Maxie started to speed up talking as she continued. "I was hoping that he hadn't, you know, noticed. Then I tired explaining that it didn't mean anything. That sometimes things just slip out." Maxie shrugged her shoulders at that.

Lulu's eyes grew big when she heard Maxie's blasé attitude about her Freudian Slip. "You called out another guys name as you were climaxing. You seriously thought that he would buy that?"

"It not like he has experience! He thinks that I was fantasying about Matt while I was with him," exclaimed Maxie.

Lulu did have to admit Dr. Hunter was very attractive in a different sort of way then her Johnny.

"Were you?"

Maxie chose to ignore the point of Lulu's question and to get to what Maxie needs Lulu to do in order to fix this sticky situation with her Essential One.

"I need you to tell Spinelli that slip doesn't mean anything," pleaded Maxie.

"Doesn't it?"

"That's not relevant" snapped Maxie. "I just need you to explain to him that it doesn't mean anything."

"How do you call out another guys name while you were with Spinelli? You raved about his skills."

"You remember that time you and Johnny and Spinelli thought that I was sleeping with someone in my room to get back at you and Johnny for being so loud?"

Lulu nodded her head.

"I was that good because of practice."

"Wait. Practice? Practice, as in practice with Spinelli?"

Maxie bit her lip and nodded back in confirmation.

"How did you fake it?" wondered Lulu.

"I am good at faking. I like to start soft then as the deed progress get louder and louder then-"

"Maxie-" Lulu didn't mean the question like that. She tried to stop Maxie from sharing more information then Lulu would ever want to hear, but her first try failed as Maxie continued to explain how she fakes an orgasm.

"I increase the tempo and jerkiness of my hips and add a bit of clutching at the sheet with my hands. I used to curl my toes in the sheets but a guy isn't looking at my feet and then-"

"Maxie!"

Maxie stopped talking to let Lulu speak.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I want Spinelli in my life. I mean he really was my first friend. I could put up with the other stuff. I mean it's not like I am at my sexual peak yet."

"No, Maxie. I mean tell me he was good?"

"To irritate you." Maxie simply explained. She explained it like that was the most logical thinking in the world. Lulu just shook her head.

"It's just not fair! Why did he have to be so bad? Why couldn't he be good?" whined Maxie as she plopped down on the couch.

"When you say bad what do you mean by bad?" Lulu's interest was definitely peeked.

"His pet name for me, when we are doing it, is Madge." Lulu tried to hold back a laugh. Really she did.

***

Jason Morgan was in the hospital again. Matt sighed and shook his head as he passed by a gurney rushing Morgan into the OR. It was a miracle that Morgan was still alive after all the injuries that he had sustained.

Matt quickened his pace after seeing Morgan. Where Morgan went Spinelli followed and where Spinelli is means that there is an increased likelihood of a Maxie sighting.

As Matt turned the corner he took in the waiting area. He slowed down the pace and pretended to read the file he had in his hand. As he made it to the Nurses' Station he had a perfect view of the waiting area. Sure enough Spinelli and Maxie were there.

Interestingly enough they were not together. In fact they were on opposite sides of the room.

Spinelli was sitting in a chair fiddling with his hands looking everywhere but at Maxie.

Maxie was leaning against the wall busily typing on her cell. Every few seconds she would blow a lock of hair out of her eyes, look over at Spinelli, sigh, and go back to typing.

Matt walked over to her. He was curious to see how she would act towards him after Saturday night activities. Saturday night was pretty good. The two of them had bonded over mutual disgust of the desire to marry and drinks, Maxie threw herself at him, and the night had concluded with Maxie throwing up as Spinelli opened the door with a rose in his hand. Spinelli's face was priceless. Matt tried to cover his laugh with a clearing of a throat as he approached Maxie.

Maxie didn't look up from her phone when Matt cleared his throat.

"I think you are stalking me Maxie."

Maxie's head jerked at the sound of his voice. For a split second partial smile crossed her face before her attitude switched on.

"Ha ha. Matt I am not here to see you." Maxie wasn't at GH to see Matt. She was here for Spinelli.

Maxie had spent the rest of her Sunday trying to get Spinelli talk to her through phone, text, email, or in person. Nothing worked. When she heard about Jason 20 minutes ago she rushed down to be there for Spinelli but he still he wouldn't talk to her because of her small slip-up. Maxie decided to remain at GH knowing that Spinelli would give in like he always does. She would give him another 35 minutes. She had to be back at _Crimson_ in 45 minutes to beat Kate back to the office.

"Then why are you here?" asked Matt.

"To support Spinelli. Jason was injured again" informed Maxie.

Something in Maxie's tone made Matt ask his next question. "Trouble in Denial?"

"No!" A look of panic crossed Maxie's face. "Why would you ask me that?" She nervously asked. The last thing Maxie would ever want Matt to know that something was wrong because then he might want to know what happened and there is nothing in the world that would make Maxie revel to Matt that she called his name out instead of Spinelli's name.

"You are over here and he is over there," pointed out Matt.

Maxie shrugged her shoulders and tried to pass off her next comment. "I don't have to be next to him to support him."

Matt shot her a skeptical look after that statement.

As Matt was talking to Maxie he felt a like he was being stared at. Matt glanced over at Spinelli who was shooting him a death stare which was so out of character for him. Matt knew that he brought home Spinelli's . . . well . . . Maxie home inebriated but he was just being a good guy. It's not like Spinelli knew what had transpired between him and Maxie unless Maxie told Spinelli. Matt was willing to bet his medical career on the fact that she hadn't told him, suggesting that something had happened between Spinelli and Maxie sometime between Sunday and Monday. But what?

***

_**AN: If anyone gets from what show I got the name/reference of Madge from you are brilliant and have great taste in shows! :)**_

_**Mac will return in the next chapter. **_


End file.
